


Homecoming and Coming Out

by SleepDepraved



Series: Haiku [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Time, Haiku, M/M, Oral Sex, Pack Christmas, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDepraved/pseuds/SleepDepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some haiku about Jackson and Danny.</p><p>Written to celebrate Colton Haynes coming out publically today.<br/>Congrats dude!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All smiles, all laughter;  
Danny rearranges the scarf.  
“Welcome home Jackson”

 

Wolf heart beats steady.  
Only light touches on his skin.  
Pack means family.

 

It wasn’t so hard,  
everything he’s done and seen –  
he was better now.

 

“Boys can do this too.”  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
Danny and Jackson…

 

Too much eggnog,  
Candy cane on the boy’s tongue –  
Sweet revelations.

 

Messy first timer  
urgently mouthing the head…  
Give me liquid love.

 

“Please say you’ll stay.”  
A soul starts spreading its wings.  
“You can’t make me leave.”


	2. Finally Free

Feels good to say it  
even if everyone saw  
me kissing Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Danny was Santa)
> 
> Even if everyone saw this coming and it was the worst kept secret, saying it can free you. Congratulations and much love to Colton Haynes as he lives (public) life as an out gay man.


End file.
